


Wherever you go , I go.

by hawhe1220



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 17:30:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15490992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawhe1220/pseuds/hawhe1220
Summary: 只是個兩人相遇的故事。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 滿滿私設  
> 含些微血腥暴力  
> OOC可能有

耳邊開始響起嗡嗡的聲音─

 

這讓Billy Rocks想起了第一次與Goodnight Robicheaux見面的時候。  
那時候的他還是個負責修築鐵路的東亞移工。搭船跨越大半個海洋來到美國，原因和同行的其他友人並沒有什麼區別，為了討生活，他需要錢。

淡藍色的天空中帶點微微的橘黃，天色還未全亮，有著濃厚德州口音的工頭粗魯的起床號開始大聲地叫囂著。他睜開雙眼，艱難地從幾片破布中起身，這是第幾天了，他想。身處周圍滿是褐紅色的崇山峻嶺，腳下踩著一望無際的土黃砂石，他抬頭仰望著，假裝自己看得清山的頂端。

「八百七十三。」他呢喃著。

 

第八百七十三天，鐵路連三分之一都還沒蓋好。

 

遍佈著數不清老繭與傷口的雙手拿起鏟子開始挖築地溝，山谷裡的鏟土聲此起彼落，像是一首詭異的樂曲。他目光空洞且不帶情緒，只是重複著相同的動作，過不了多久他身上已覆蓋一層薄汗。每天都會有人死去─可能是飢餓、過勞、受傷或純粹被打死。早在他簽下出賣勞力的契約時，他的人生就如同鏟土一般，只能日復一日又一日，看不見盡頭。

 

「昨天又有三個死了，」兩個德州工頭在一旁竊竊私語，「再這樣下去我們會破產的。」頭髮較少的那個說。  
另一個想了想，「只好再招募一批人來了。當然，亞洲人。」他往地上吐了口痰，「愛爾蘭人﹝註1﹞一點狗屁用都沒有。」

 

「聽說昨天又死了三個，」一旁的青年小聲地對他說。青年看了看他，鏟土的動作沒有停止，語氣輕藐地說，「算一算這已經是第二十一個了。」  
他沒有說話，瞄了眼青年後繼續手上的工作，對方看起來頂多也就二十歲出頭吧。他值得更好的生活，Billy心想。  
「禿頭們應該是在說這事。」他往工頭們的方向撇撇頭示意，「順便一提，我是Viet。」  
Billy選擇無視對方伸出的手。「還是閉上嘴工作吧。」  
對方窘迫的笑了下，尷尬的將手收了回去。 「還是很高興認識你。」

 

※

 

身後傳來巨大的爆炸聲，讓Billy停止了奔跑，他顧不得還在喘氣便慌張地回頭望向聲響的來源，也就是剛剛他還在的那個地方─那個峽谷。  
黑色瞳孔裡出現了本不該屬於的橘紅色。

一切發生得太快。

稍長的黑色短髮看起來已經好些日子沒整理了，前端還帶了點油膩，髮尾的汗水不停地落下，沒修剪顯得有些絮亂的鬍子，被曬得黝黑的皮膚，掛在身上的單薄背心滿是骯髒的泥土和點點斑駁的血漬，他大口喘著氣，舉起微微顫抖的雙手，看著手裡黏膩的鮮紅。腦袋還跟不上變化的速度，只知道他依然還在喘著氣。

「我都做了些什麼....」Billy用顫抖的聲音呢喃著。過了幾秒鐘的時間，腦海裡浮現了那個叫Viet的青年，用帶著恐懼眼神看著他。他的胸口開始劇烈起伏，大腦感到一陣暈眩。

 

他正為爆破的工程做準備時，聽見不遠處傳來一陣喧嘩，看見青年正被禿頭工頭壓在地上痛揍，他們嘴裡嘮唸著難聽的粗話、用力地揮舞著拳頭，其中一個工頭抓起Viet的衣領，輕易地就把他拎起。這時他才完全看清青年的臉，腫得快看不出原本的面容、因被打斷的鼻梁而流滿整臉的鮮血、只能不斷地發出痛苦的咽嗚.....

瞬間，Billy全身僵硬，他感到一陣噁心與惱怒，他表情緊繃，雙手緊握住拳頭。 Viet被揍到幾乎快暈厥，眾人膽怯又害怕，深怕自己成為下一個Viet。 剎那間，他忽然覺得一切根本沒有任何意義，對那些人來說他們的生命是如此的不值、是如此輕易就能被取代。他看著眼前的景象開始感到困惑，他不禁想，自己真的能夠再繼續這樣苟活下去嗎。他幾乎快被這種複雜的情緒給壓垮。他緩緩地走向喧囂的源頭，拿起一旁的鏟土工具，使出全身力氣地往背向他的工頭的背部重擊。

「呃！」對方因突然其來的疼痛而放開了青年，工頭單膝跪地，左手向後摸著剛剛被攻擊的背部，打算轉頭看攻擊的人是誰，但Billy並沒有給他足夠的時間，這次直接往頭部攻擊。「你這狗娘養的.....」倒地的工頭在地上掙扎著，想爬起身給Billy一陣痛擊，但他開始暈眩，視線也開始漸漸地模糊。在一旁的工頭們如今才反應過來，紛紛上前往Billy靠近.....

 

※

 

周遭一片吵雜，太陽依舊毒辣地曬著，群眾們議論紛紛，他瞇著眼，有些不知所措地看著眾人，試著想弄清楚狀況。當他看見地上好幾具的屍體後神色開始慌張起來，隨後他對上了青年的眼神，Viet半趴在地上，依然還留著鼻血，黑色的瞳孔裡寫滿了恐懼與害怕。霎時，他明白了，這裡已經沒有他的容身之地了。

 

TBC.

 

＊註  
﹝1﹞ 起初有大批愛爾蘭人修築西段鐵路，但在開工沒多久後，加州便發現了金礦，於是許多人溜走加入了掏金的行列，使得工程進度嚴重落後，工程承包商也面臨破產危機。不過這裡設定Billy修築的是北段鐵路，只是以這點來相比亞洲人的吃苦耐勞。


	2. Chapter 2

Billy真正認知到為了生存必須學會點本事保護自己是在他逃離北太平洋鐵路公司後的第三天。  
因為膚色的關係，讓他不管到哪都有白人想找他麻煩。他一路往南方逃，在三天後到達附近的小鎮，當他行走於街道上，不管是男人、婦人或者孩童，明顯地感覺得到所有人都在打量他。這或許是他們獨特的歡迎方式，又或者是因為他看起來就像個無家可歸的流浪漢，還是個破舊衣衫上帶著斑斑血跡的黃皮膚流浪漢。想當然是後者的可能性更甚前者。

他需要一匹馬，他想。但他身上沒有任何一分錢，就在他思索自己要不要到馬場找份工作時，他感覺到了他的後腦勺正被槍枝指著。  
「這不是那個被通緝的亞洲小子嗎。」  
聽語氣就知道來者不善。他舉起雙手，慢慢地轉過身，與對方對視。  
「賞金還不少呢。」那人說完還吹了吹口哨。  
他雖然有想過自己可能會被抓，只是沒想到鐵路公司真的會大費周章的懸賞區區一個東亞移工，且還這麼地快速。

對方看起來約莫三十出頭，留著一臉絡腮鬍，頭頂上戴著墨西哥式的寬沿帽，腰上纏著一串子彈帶，上頭還插了一把短刀，手上舉著的左輪手槍對著自己的額頭，標準的牛仔樣。

「你想要就這樣乖乖和我走，還是要我直接殺了你取走你的人頭。」對方說。  
Billy瞄了眼對方身後的馬匹，和對方的臉。他沒有說話，腦袋開始思索各種逃脫的辦法。  
對方見他許久沒說話，臉上開始出現些微疑惑的表情，「難不成是個啞巴？」  
突然，Billy的左手抓住了對方拿著槍枝的手，同時身子隨著腳步而往右偏，他隨即聽見「碰！」的一聲，子彈就這麼和他的左臉擦過，打在身後的柱子上。他用力扭斷對方手臂時，發出了骨頭斷裂的聲音。  
「啊！」對方痛苦地叫出聲。  
Billy接著使力地往對方肚子揍了一拳後，把他撞倒在地，隨後拿起剛剛對方掉落的左輪手槍，對著他的腦袋，結束了這一切。

「你最大的錯誤就是擅自決定我的死法。」他說。

他把槍枝插進他的腰間，走向那匹馬兒，順了順馬兒的鬃毛，本想就著麼離開的他，回頭看了看那個已經躺在地上沒了呼吸─像是個新手的絡腮鬍賞金獵人。他走回屍體旁邊，並蹲在身邊，拔走了那把原在屍體身上的短刀。

最後他拿走了，一匹馬、一頂寬沿帽、一串子彈帶、一把左輪手槍和一把銀色的短刃。

 

※

 

Billy 騎著偷來的馬匹，喔不，應該說是正大光明地拿走的，畢竟原主人都已經死了還騎什麼馬。如果那人不無故挑釁他的話，或許只會損失他的馬，而非兩者 (財產和生命) 。他繼續往南方前進，然而其實他並沒有什麼目的地，只是純粹覺得離南達科他﹝註2﹞那鬼地方愈遠愈好。

起初，他還是個會因刀子刺入所流出的鮮紅而感到恐懼的移工，如今他卻是個擅長把玩刀具並靠此結束他人性命而賺錢的刺客。

他一路走走停停，到達德州已經是五個多月後的事了。他來到了某個小鎮上，在進入小鎮後，他下了馬，改牽著馬匹走。

他推開門，進入這鎮上唯一的小酒館。當他一推開門時，好幾桌的酒客們全都停止談話和手上的動作，抬起頭，帶著不友善的表情看著Billy。  
「看，是隻黃皮膚的小矮子。」其中一個酒客用輕藐的語氣說。  
剩下的酒客們跟著訕笑起來，原本的靜謐又恢復成了在Billy到來前的吵鬧，只是他變成了吵鬧的原因。  
他不理會眾人的嘲諷，徑直地往吧台走去。  
「來杯波本。」他對著看起來是老闆的中年男子說。  
「我們這不招待亞洲佬，」中年男子開口說，帶著德州腔，「小幼崽 (runt of the litter)，還是滾回你的小窩裡吧。」  
又是討厭的腔調、語氣，這讓他想起了那幾個德州的工頭。他沒說話，只是看了眼男子後，從口袋掏出一枚錢幣往桌上放。  
「波本。」他說。  
「已經說了不賣你了，你這聾子！」

對方用著幾乎全酒館的人都聽得到的聲音大聲地對他說。「滾出去！」

店內的酒客們開始鼓噪，開始跟著叫囂起要他滾出去。Billy沒多說什麼，一副已經習慣了的樣子，但他沒有要移動腳步的意思，只是任由吵雜聲繼續淹沒自己。老闆看他沒有要離開，透過眼神穿越他示意了後方的壯漢，他能感覺到對方從後面慢慢向前往自己走來。

Billy雙手往後摸了摸藏在腰後的短刃，在對方把手放在他肩上的同時，他轉身把刀往對方心臟的位置上刺，對方腳步踉蹌地往後退了一步，連眼睛都來不及閉上，後腦杓就這麼和地板親吻，發出了撞擊的聲響。

他接下來幹掉了打算攻擊他的一群人，連同剛剛那個，五具屍體就這麼躺在了地板上。剩下的酒客們看情況不妙紛紛往外逃，場面既吵雜又混亂。

Billy喵了地上的屍體後，轉身後雙眼直視著不願賣酒給他的中年男子，對方驚愕的臉上帶著些許的慍怒，瞪了他一眼後跟著其他酒客往外跑了出去。  
隨著中年男子的離開，酒館瞬間恢復了寧靜，只剩下他佇立於原地。  
他走到吧台的後方拿了瓶波本，瓶口和杯緣相互輕碰發出了聲響，黃澄的酒順著瓶口流進杯底。

「只是想喝杯酒而已。」像在自言自語般。

當他拿起酒杯準備一飲而盡時，卻傳來了掌聲。  
一個身材高挑的男人邊鼓掌邊往他的方向走了過來。

 

TBC.

 

＊註  
﹝2﹞ 南達科他州。1881年北太平洋鐵路開始從華盛頓州的西雅圖塔克馬向東穿過蒙塔納州，南達科他和明尼蘇達州連接五大湖通過運河通向紐約等美國東部地區。這裡設定為Billy原修築鐵路的地方，且時間也比原作的晚安比利已經相遇的1879年稍晚。


End file.
